The aproach
by anira22
Summary: The first time of Vegeta and Bulma, not very lemon


I do not own any of the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z characters. Nor do I do the Dragon Ball GT ones, not even me could have written something that bad.

-That man drives me crazy!-shouted an angry Bulma.

-Whas has Yamcha done this time?-Asked her mother, Ms Brief.

-Yamcha? I was talking about Vegeta.

-Did he blow up the training room again?-asked her father.

-What? No! He ate the last portion of my brownie.

-Oh, dear, don't worry. I'm baking a new one for this night.

-He's gonna see...-An angry Bulma walked to the gravity room.

-So handsome, and so troublemaker-said Ms Brief.

-You can say it loud-agreed his husband.

-Hey! Hey you!-Bulma knocked on the glass. Bulma scowled as Vegeta ignored her. Damn it with the saiyans! And Damn their appetite-I'm talking to you-Bulma frowned and began to manipulate the control box, turning off the machine and making Vegeta look at her.

-Woman, turn on that machine now!

-First of all, my name is Bulma.

-I don't give a shit about yout name, turn on the damn machine-Bulma ignored him and entered the room.

-Make up your mind, Vegeta, you are a guest in this house. So respect my things-Vegeta looked at her carefully.

-Have you argued with that dicky?-asked Vegeta about Yamcha.

-That's not of your business-she answered-And he is not weak.

-Sure he is. I could kill him with a simply kick.

-If that happens, I'll be the one to kill you.

-You can't do that-Vegeta laughed at her.

-I can poison the next brownie you steal from me.

-You would not!

-Don't tempt me, Vegeta. I'm the princess in this house-She said near his face. Lately, things were hard between Vegeta and Bulma. She seemed to be angry at everything he did-Don't get near my brownies ever again!-Bulma got out, and manipulated the gravity controls smirking as Vegeta's face hit the floor-Take that!

24:02 at night.

Vegeta sighed, the training had been hard, that damn woman had challenged him, and he had won. He must admit that it had been a good training to overcome a gravity three times harder than the one he was used to. He sighed again, and the smell of Ms Brief's desserts filled his nostrils and lungs.

He was hungry after the day he'd passed, and plus he only had eaten a dozen of plates in the supper. With a jump he reached the lower floor and walked quietly, barefoot, to the kitchen. He heard something coming in his direction: The human woman.

Vegeta followed his path to the fridge, without thinking that Bulma couldn't see as well as him in the darkness, the bluehaired girl crashed with him, she shouted so hard the prince went deaf.

-Ey, eh, stop yelling!

-LIGHTS!-Shouted Bulma, and the corridor lighted up. There she was, with his butt in the floor and Vegeta looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Bulma looked around finding his ice cream spilled on the floor.

-Watch your steps!-He spit at her..

-I don't have to! This is my house!-Bulma tried to get up, but she stomped the ice cream and hit the floor with her butt again.

-You, humans, are pathetic-Vegeta walked pass her, Bulma got up and ran to the kitchen. He was incredibly fast.

-That's all! No more! Get out of my house!-she shouted in his face-OUT!-She indicated the door. Vegeta ignored her, he took out of the fridge a tray with the brownie Ms Brief had done that evening, and opening his mouth wide he swallowed up the whole cake. Bulma opened her mouth in a gesture of unbelief and anger. Vegeta approached her.

-There is not any ice cream, woman-Bulma trembled in anger, and befote thinking what she was doing, she hit Vegeta in the stomach with her fist. The prince didn't change his expression.

-AH! AHHHHHH!-Bulma put her hand between her legs, shouting in pain, Vegeta looked at her from above. The prince grabbed her arm to evaluate the harm-I've broken something! I broke my finger, didn't I? It is broken, right?-asked Bulma fearing taking a look, she felt as if where it should be her finger she had a new heart.

-No, it's not broken-Vegeta watched her palm while she tried to scape him. Vegeta sighed, her index finger was out of its place-Human woman are weak and stupid, but you are even more weak and stupid than the rest-Bulma felt a poweful anger invanding her, she tried to knock Vegeta in the guts with her knee, moment he took advantage to put her finger in its place with a fast movement.

Pain.

Bulma's lungs flew out of breath as she grabbed Vegeta's hard biceps, she breathed with her front resting on Vegeta's iron chest.

She felt disgusted with herself when she breathed his scent, it atracted and disguted her at the same time, like everything else in him. Everytime he went out of that training room all sweated she surprised herself breathing him. Why? She didn't stand Yamcha's smell.

He was arrogant. He was handsome. He was a despot. He was cruel. He was ungrateful. He was strong. He was a saiyan.

Her breathing became regular, the pain decreasing, but she didn't separate from him, nor he did any movement to push her away.

Vegeta stood still, looking down to the top of her head. Bulma's hair tickled him on the neck and in his chin, her hands were grabbing his arms firmly, but she had no strength enough to make him feel the minimum pressure. She breathed deeply, and everytime she did it her nipples caressed his own chest. He hated and wanted her at the same time. He despised humans for being so different to his own people, he despised them for being weak. She was weak. She was fragile. She was smooth. She was beautiful. She was soft. She was good, compassive and generous. That was what made him ask himself why he felt attracted to her.

Bulma lifted her head. Mouths nearby. Nose to nose. Their breathing mixing. They looked at each other a time. Bulma lifted her eyes to his lips a moment, and in a second they were kissing desperately. Bulma pulled at his hair, and Vegeta hugged her so hard he feared, for a second, he might broke her in two. With her hands on his shoulders she made herself up on his waist, stangling her leg around him; he licked her neck while she caressed his back. It was happening... it was happening.

Vegeta flew back to his room with Bulma around his body. She closed the door with a kick, and while kissing, she undressed him. The saiyajin broke her clothes easily. They reached the bed between kisses, lickings and panting, where Vegeta fell upon Bulma.

-------------

Vegeta woke up the next day at his normal hour to go training. Like many other days, they did not cross at any time. Bulma feared the pride, his pride, and her pride. She feared the pride would stop another approach.

But during the night, perhaps because they wanted to find the other, they meet at the corridor, and they ended with their bodies on the bed.

Nothing would be the same for the both of them.

* * *

THE END

Be generous, please, think that I'm spanish and this is my first fic in Shakespeare's language.


End file.
